Una ¿familia caótica?
by WaveriuxGX
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu mejor amigo descubre que estas en una relación secreta con su hija? Robin cometió un error imperdonable al no haberle dicho eso a su amigo, ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias o intentar explicarle de alguna manera...
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! aquí mi siguiente fic tomo demasiado tiempo para subirlo debido a que algunas piezas no encajaban xD y todo eso, pero antes que nada para que se imaginen como son los chicos del futuro les diré las parejas: Stahl-Lissa Henry-Tharja Olivia-Gaius Chrom-Sumia Zelcher/Cherche-Virion Miriel-Ricken Gregor-Nowi Lon'zu/Lon'qu-Cordelia bueno no les quitare más tiempo para leer ¡espero les guste! _**

* * *

Los custodios acababan de matar a todos los resurrectos de las ruinas del tiempo y regresaron a su campamento, encontraron una chica de pelo azul que decía ser la hija de su estratega Robin.

-Entonces.. ¿tú eres mi hija?-Preguntaba el estratega en un medio estado de shock, la chica asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno por lo menos se ve que heredo la fuerza destructora de su madre..-pensaba Robin mientras recordaba la batalla.

Robin había quedado sorprendido y alegre de que tenía una descendiente pero Lucina fue lo contrario; ella se había desmayado justo después de que fue su hija a abrazarlos de la nada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Robin. –Morgan-Respondió la chica. –Bueno Morgan, vamos a mi tienda y leemos unos cuantos libros mientras tu madre… regresa de su shock-Dijo Robin. –¡Si señor!-Respondió Morgan.

Los 2 estaban en la tienda leyendo libros, Morgan se quedo dormida, Robin cuando vio que quedo en ese estado quito lentamente el libro y lo cerro.

-Nota mental: también es dormilona-dijo en voz baja Robin y salió de la tienda dejando a la joven estratega durmiendo.

* * *

El albino no había salido por su gusto era porque Chrom quería hablar con él, su mente le decía que era algo sobre Morgan o Lucina y que tenía que ignorarlo.

Robin fue a la tienda de Chrom, encontró al exalto de Ylisse afilando su Falchion, el estratega casi se paraliza del miedo y pensó –Chrom nunca afila su Falchion.. excepto para las personas que anden ligando o haciendo algo por el estilo con sus hijas..espera ¿¡Qué diablos he hecho!?-.

El príncipe volteo para ver a su amigo con una sonrisa siniestra. –Oh.. mira.. quien vino..-dijo Chrom. –¿H-hola..?-Respondió Robin.

Cynthia estaba pasando cerca de la tienda de su padre Chrom, la caballera pegaso tarareaba tranquilamente hasta que oyó un grito.

La caballero pegaso se sorprendió, vio que una Falchion salió volando y le dio a un árbol. –¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!?-Grito Robin y salió corriendo de la tienda, el exalto de Ylisse fue por la Falchion y lo persiguió.

Cynthia quedo paralizada y salió corriendo a su tienda mientras hacía ruidos extraños.

* * *

Robin llego a un bosque cercano y se subió a un árbol, Chrom no tardo en llegar y busco como loco donde estaba su estratega.

-¡ROBIN! ¡COMO NO BAJES VOY HACERTE LO QUE TE QUEDE DE VIDA UN INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA!-Grito Chrom mientras buscaba entre los arbustos y ramas de los árboles.

Robin estaba temblando de miedo mientras veía que Chrom estaba tan cerca del árbol, entonces decidió arrancar una rama de ese árbol y lanzárselo.

La rama fue como un proyectil directo a la cabeza del exalto haciendo que cayera al piso inconsciente, el estratega aprovecho esto y salió corriendo de nuevo al campamento dejando a su suerte a Chrom.

* * *

Había amanecido todos estaban buscando a Chrom por primera vez en su vida se preocupaban por él.

Robin estaba en su tienda descansando tranquilamente con su hija, hasta que una Lucina rabiosa entro junto su hermana y su madre tratando de detenerla.

-¡Lucina piensa antes de actuar no sabemos si fue él o alguien más!-grito Sumia mientras agarraba el brazo derecho de su hija.

-¡Hermana detente por favor!-Grito Cynthia mientras agarraba el brazo izquierdo de su hermana. –¡DEJENME! ¡SE LO QUE HAGO!-Grito en respuesta Lucina y aventó a las 2 caballeras pegaso al piso.

-¿¡A que vienen estos malditos gritos!?-Grito Robin mientras se levantaba de su saco de dormir. –¡ROOBIN! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PADRE!?-Grito Lucina y agarro de la camisa al estratega.

-¡Y-yo s-solamente e-estaba i-i-intentando salvarme de la ira de tu p-p-padre!-tartamudeo Robin y Lucina lo soltó haciendo que cayera al piso.

Morgan por suerte seguía dormida, Lucina miro a Robin con una mirada asesina mientras Sumia y Cynthia se levantaban del piso.

-..Cuenta lo que paso Robin para que él motivo de matarte se vaya-dijo en un tono serio Lucina, el estratega trago saliva y dio un suspiro grande. –Bien esto fue lo que paso..-Respondió Robin.

_-¿P-para q-que me l-l-llamaste C-c-chrom?-Pregunte nerviosamente. –Oh solamente platicar sobre lo de hoy..-Respondió Chrom mientras la sonrisa siniestra seguía plasmada en su cara de idiota._

-Espera, ¿le acabas de llamar idiota a Chrom?-Pregunto Sumia con una gota al estilo anime en su cara. –Oh lo siento se me escapo-Respondió Robin. –sigue por favor-dijo Lucina ya tranquilizada después de lo que sucedió.

_-B-bien e-e-entonces ¿ de qué parte?...-Pregunte de nuevo nerviosamente, Chrom seguía afilando su Falchion y me respondió –de tu hija en especifico..-._

_-eh.. a que te refieres con e-Chrom me interrumpió diciendo –¿Cuántos meses o semanas llevas saliendo con Lucina eh?-._

_-3 semanas pero pensaba decírtelo después de ir a las ruinas por ese objeto..-Respondí. –Oh siiii ¡después de que tu hija apareciera y destruyera mi felicidad! ¿¡SABES!? ¡TENGO 20 AÑOS Y YA SOY ABUELO!-Grito Chrom y lanzo la Falchion en mi dirección pero yo lo esquive y salí corriendo._

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Robin mientras daba un suspiro. –El resto fue una persecución loca y mi instinto de sobrevivir actuó lanzándole una rama en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado en el bosque más cercano de aquí..-agrego el estratega.

-Creo que enserio le afecto a mi padre..-dijo Lucina mientras ponía sus manos en su cara para cubrir su vergüenza. –¡No te preocupes Lucy! ¡Con la información que nos dio Robbi creo que ya sabemos donde esta nuestro padre!-dijo Cynthia y se acerco para abrazar a su hermana que estaba sentada en una silla pero su torpeza ataco haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo al estilo Sumia.

Los 3 presentes se sorprendieron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo-¿¡Estás bien Cynthia/hermana/hija!?- la caballero pegaso hizo un pequeño gemido y se levanto para sacudirse el polvo y responder-Si estoy bien solamente creo que fueron mis botas-.

Los 3 dieron un suspiro y vieron que la joven estratega, seguía durmiendo aunque hubiera pasado gritos y caídas.

La joven estratega se tapo con un libro la cara y seguía roncando. –Lo admito no entiendo como sigue dormida después de esto pero.. será mejor buscar a Chrom-dijo Robin. –Tienes razón quizás esté siendo comido por lobos y… y.. ¿osos?-dijo Lucina. –Su propia comida favorita le está regresando todas las veces que lo comió-dijo Sumia.

* * *

Los 4 salieron en busca de su líder, Cynthia volaba con su pegaso desde arriba junto su madre, Robin y Lucina buscaron por tierra.

Robin buscaba por todos lados lanzando tierra, ramas, rocas, etc. a la cara de Lucina, la cual repelaba esta con su capa.

-no es Chrom,tampoco es Chrom.. aww que mono lo-¡AHH!-Grito Robin mientras un bebe lobo rasguñaba su cara, Lucina intento quitarle el lobo. Lo consiguió pero fue directamente también a su cara.

* * *

Sumia y Cynthia estaban en sus respectivos pegasos buscando a Chrom. –Padre..padre..padre..no padre.. oso comiéndose a un peli-azul..no padre..espera ¿dije peli-azul?-dijo Cynthia. –¡Es tu padre! Ahora el oso se rindió y Chrom se subió en él.. esta corriendo el oso en dirección de Robin y Lucina.. ¿espera dije Robin y Lucina?-dijo Sumia.

-¿No crees que deberíamos avisarles madre?-Pregunto Cynthia. –No, hay que seguir buscando a tu padre-Respondió Sumia.

Las 2 siguieron buscando a Chrom por aire, pero de la nada resurrectos aparecieron intentando atacarlas.

-Lo que faltaba.. Cynthia habrá que regresar a tierra, no traemos armas-dijo Sumia y su hija asintió con la cabeza, las 2 jinetes bajaron a tierra esquivando los ataques de los jinetes.

* * *

El pequeño lobo se quito de la cara de Lucina dejando su cara completamente rasguñada igual que Robin, el pequeño lobo hizo un ruido y se fue.

-Creo que se burlo de nosotros-dijo Robin mientras tocaba un rasguño y hacía un "Auh". –Me gustaría matar a ese malparido lobo..-dijo Lucina.

-Quizás invoques a su madre y nos despedimos de este mundo-dijo Robin y volteo a ver si no había algún enemigo o algo por el estilo para atacarlos.

-Bueno entonces deberíamos de-Lucina fue interrumpida porque Robin la aventó al piso junto a él.

Lucina se sonrojo y le dijo–¿¡Q-que haces idiota!?-. –¡Deberías de agradecerme que he salvado tu trasero de princesa!- Grito en respuesta Robin señalando al oso con un peli-azul arriba de él que intentaba aplastarlos.

-Espera ese no es.. ¿mi padre?-dijo Lucina señalando al peli-azul que tenía unas rayas verdes en sus mejillas. –¡soy Chrom el campeón de los bosques! ¡Y si no se largan de aquí tendré que matarlos junto Wacky!-dijo Chrom señalando al oso llamado "Wacky".

-Es Chrom pero.. sigue teniendo malos nombres en su mente-dijo Robin. –¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto Lucina ignorando el parloteo de su padre. –Te quería llamar Balmung, mistilteinn, Ragnell, Gradivus, Gáe Bolog, Gungnir, Armads, Hauteclaire, Phuria, Astra, Yewfelle y creo que son todos los nombres-dijo Robin mientras contaba con sus dedos, Lucina se moría de la vergüenza por dentro.

-Enserio mi padre.. ¿me quería poner a sí?..-Pregunto Lucina. –Sí, si no fuera por Sumia estarías con un nombre raro-Respondió Robin. –¡CONTARÉ HASTA 3! 1…-Grito Chrom, Robin y Lucina voltearon a verlo.

-2…- Robin estaba buscando algo en su abrigo. -1..- Lucina con la palma de su mano se golpeo la frente. -¡CERO!-Grito Chrom pero antes de que pudiera atacar Robin lo golpeo con un martillo en la cabeza.

-Lo siento Chrom tienes que tomar una siesta en el suelo-dijo Robin y una sonrisa se plasmo en su cara, Lucina sabía que él estratega no tendría esa risa, pero era por la influencia de Grima.

El oso miro que su "dueño" estaba inconsciente y lo tiro al suelo, seguido de eso huyo.

* * *

Los 2 regresaron al campamento con Chrom en la espalda de Robin. –Ugh..dime..¿por qué diablos tengo que cargarlo!?-Pregunto él estratega mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio. –Porque fuiste el que lo noqueo por primera vez además yo todavía estoy un poco mal después de lo que sucedió en esas ruinas-Respondió Lucina mientras seguía caminando en dirección a la tienda de su padre y madre.

Robin maldecía en voz baja cuando llegaron a la tienda de los 2 Sumia y Cynthia aparecieron de la nada. -¡Robin malas noticias!-Grito Sumia mientras bajaba de su pegaso. –¿Qué paso Sumia?-Pregunto Robin.

-¡Resurrectos! ¡son los mismo que intentaron matar a Morgan en esas ruinas!-Respondió Sumia mientras agitaba sus brazos, Cynthia bajo de su pegaso también y empezó a correr en círculos.

-¡NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS!-Gritaba Cynthia mientras seguía corriendo en círculos, Lucina sabía que algunas veces su hermana tenía crisis existenciales y la única manera de sacarla era dándole un golpe.

Lucina se acerco lentamente a su hermana y luego le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que Robin y Sumia se estremecieran.

Cynthia salió de su crisis y se sobo el lugar donde su hermana le había dado la bofetada. –Auuhh ¿¡Por qué fue eso!?-Chillo Cynthia. –No responderé tu pregunta, pero solamente me agradecerás y mucho-Respondió Lucina.

Las 2 hermanas argumentaban cosas como "¡Eres la peor hermana! " "¿Ah sí? ¿¡Entonces quien te salvo el trasero después de que tu pegaso te tiro en el lodo!?", Robin y Sumia ignoraban los comentarios.

-¿Entonces cuantos son?-Pregunto Robin mientras dejaba en el piso a Chrom. –Son 20 jinetes grifos, pegasos y wyverns lo que más me impresiono es que entre ellos estaba el mismo jefe que intento matar a Morgan-Respondió Sumia.

-Mmm..entonces no lo tendremos fácil.. tardaran unos cuantos minutos más, así que tendremos que equiparnos con todo lo necesario-dijo Robin y se fue a su tienda, la caballero pegaso se quedo ahí pensando que debía hacer hasta que recordó a sus 2 hijas que peleaban.

\- ¡TU ERES LA PEOR!-Grito Cynthia mientras se ponía de puntillas para parecer más amenazante, Lucina retrocedió un poco pero recupero su postura normal. -¡TU ERES LA PEOR CYNTHIA!-Grito Lucina y hizo lo mismo que su hermana, que retrocedió un poco pero recupero la postura.

Sumia carraspeo la garganta llamando la atención de las 2 niñas. –¿Ya acabaron su conversación?-Pregunto Sumia, las 2 chicas abrieron la boca para argumentar más pero la cerraron de inmediato cuando se dieron cuenta de que su padre estaba en el piso y Robin se había ido.

Las 2 se morían de vergüenza por dentro.

* * *

Robin entro a su tienda donde su hija estaba acostada leyendo un libro. – ¡Padre! ¡Por fin llegaste!-exclamo Morgan. –Hola Morgan, ¿cuándo te despertaste?-Pregunto Robin. –Mmm..pues hace 2 horas, para no aburrirme estuve molestando a Owain, luego vi a Iñigo en un rincón depresivo, moleste a Gerome, entrene con Severa y por último estuve molestando al tío Stahl-Respondió Morgan con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Robin tendría que pedirles disculpas a los que nombro.

-Morgan, será mejor que agarres tus armas ya que un ejército de resurrectos no tardara en llegar-dijo en un tono serio el estratega, la peli-azul asintió.

Morgan había salido primero esperando a su padre afuera de su tienda. –Padre, ¿Cuánto te falta?-Pregunto Morgan y dio un suspiro. -¡Espérame un poco más! Solamente tengo que ponerme la b.. ¡MIERDA!-el estratega fue interrumpido porque estaba saliendo mientras se ponía la bota y tropezó con una roca provocando que cayera cerca de los pies de su hija.

Morgan con la palma de su mano izquierda se golpeo la frente. –Olvídalo ya estoy aquí…-dijo Robin mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.

Lucina, su madre y su hermana fueron a encontrar a los 2 estrategas que estaban haciendo estupideces.

-¡Eres una gallina padre!-dijo Morgan mientras hizo sonidos de gallina y se movía como ellos, Robin empezó a decir palabras a lo loco mientras alzaba sus manos y hacía cosas raras.

Las 3 chicas veían las estupideces que hacían hasta que Lucina carraspeo la garganta llamando la atención de los 2 estrategas. –¿Eh?-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo. –¿No ven que están haciendo estupideces?-Pregunto Lucina mientras les daba una mirada asesina. –Uhh..-Respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Los Custodios estaban listos contra los resurrectos y sabían qué hacer, las manaketes se transformaron y volaron hacia el cielo mientras otros iban en sus espaldas, los tagueles se quedaron en tierra vigilando si había más refuerzos, los jinetes wyverns/pegasos volaron con unos pocos.

Con los Manaketes Gregor-Nowi y Nah-Laurent atacaban a los wyverns, los pegasos Cordelia-Lon'zu, Cynthia-Owain y Sumia atacaban a los grifos, los wyverns Gerome-Severa y Zelcher-Virion atacaban a los pegasos y finalmente los magos que estaban en tierra atacarían a las aurigas oscuras.

Nowi atacaba con su ráfaga sin detenerse a los wyverns y Gregor finalizaba a los que no morían, de repente un jinete grifo que estaba muy herido iba atacar a la manakete con su hacha, pero el mercenario salto hacía el jinete y le corto la cabeza haciendo que desaparecieran los 2.

Gregor caía en picada pero Nowi llego a tiempo haciendo que el mercenario cayera en su lomo salvo y sano. –¡No vuelvas hacer eso o Nowi te devorara!-Bromeo la manakete. –Jaja Gregor tener su advertencia en cuenta-Respondió el mercenario con una sonrisa.

Nah atacaba sin detenerse y Laurent atacaba con su magia de viento haciendo que cayeran más rápido los enemigos.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-Grito Nah y ataco con una esfera gigante a un wyvern haciendo que desapareciera, -¡Cuidado Nah!-Advirtió Laurent, Nah rápidamente lanzo una esfera en dirección del jinete wyvern que venía con una lanza, rápidamente desapareció.

-Hey, Gracias-dijo Nah, Laurent solamente ajusto sus gafas en respuesta pero en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa pequeña.

* * *

Cordelia se encontraba atacando con su lanza a todos los pegasos que estaban en su camino mientras Lon'zu le ayudaba en lo que podía. –¡Tomen esto!-Grito Cordelia y giro su lanza en el cielo para ir directamente a atacar a un jinete grifo que desapareció después de eso.

Un jinete grifo fue directamente a ellos, Lon'zu se dio cuenta de eso y saco una espada de color amarillo que le había dado el estratega, el espadachín lanzo la espada haciendo que atravesara el pecho del jinete que de inmediato desapareció.

Cordelia no se había dado cuenta del jinete, pero sí de que la espada iba cayendo lentamente, así que hizo que su pegaso fuera hacía ella atrapándola con su mano libre. –¿Esto es tuyo Lon'zu?-Pregunto la jinete. -..Si-Respondió el espadachín. Cordelia le entrego la espada y Lon'zu la guardo rápidamente.

Cynthia estaba atacando con magia de viento a los pegasos mientras Owain los remataba con la espada Levin que había obtenido hace unos cuantos días. –¡Espero que estés listo!-Grito Cynthia y una ráfaga de viento acabo con 2 jinetes.

Un jinete pegaso pensaba atacar a Cynthia por detrás hasta que se dio cuenta del espadachín. –¡URAAAAHH!-Grito el espadachín y un rayo más grande de lo normal ataco al pegaso haciendo que desapareciera.

La caballero pegaso volteo después de unos segundos y dijo-Menos mal, ¡Gracias!-agradeció Cynthia con una sonrisa gigante plasmada en su cara. –la mano derecha siempre protegerá a las personas queridas de Owain-Respondió con orgullo el espadachín.

Sumia se encontraba atacando con su lanza rápidamente a los que se atravesaban en su camino debido al hechizo que Tharja le había hecho antes de la batalla. –¡JAAAA!-Grito la caballero pegaso enterrando una lanza en el pecho de una jinete que desapareció después de eso.

Una jinete pegaso intentaba atacarla por detrás pero fue su mayor error, la caballero pegaso hizo lo mismo con ella.

* * *

Zelcher se encontraba atacando a un pegaso que tenía una lanza asesina con ayuda de Virion, de la nada aparecieron 3 pegasos que rodearon a la jinete wyvern y al arquero. -Tch.. son 3..-dijo la jinete, el wyvern rugió. El arquero peli-azul pensaba como iban atacar, una idea cruzo su mente y se lo contó a la jinete. Los jinetes pegasos después de unos minutos atacaron pero fueron aniquilados al instante por Zelcher y Virion. -Creo que adivinaste muy bien Virion-dijo Zelcher y hizo una mini-risita,Minerva rugió, Virion retrocedió un poco y dijo -G-gracias pero Minerva me sigue d-dando miedo..-.

Gerome atacaba desde lejos con Tomahawks y Severa remataba a los enemigos con una espada Levin. -Mph que rivales más débiles..-dijo Gerome. -Mph concuerdo contigo-dijo Severa, los pegasos se suicidaban directamente sin pensarlo bueno que se esperaban: los resurrectos no piensan.

* * *

Henry se encontraba atacando con el legendario tomo del viento: Forseti y Tharja con el legendario tomo de fuego:Valflame.

-¡Nyahahahaha!-Se reía como loco el mago plegiano y 2 enemigos cayeron, por "mala" suerte le salpico un poco de sangre en el tomo y ropa.

-¡Siii sangre!-Grito emocionado pero no se había dando cuenta de que un Thoron iba directo a él, de la nada una explosión hizo que desapareciera el rayo junto al jinete. –¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo Henry?...-Pregunto una voz, el mago plegiano se volteo para ver a Tharja que estaba con el tomo de Valflame en manos.

\- ¡Hey Tharja! ¡Gracias! ¡Nyahahaha!-Agradeció Henry, Tharja respondió con un simple "tch".

Robin estaba atacando con el tomo de Rexcalibur a las que utilizaban magia a su lado estaba Lucina cubriéndolo.

-¡Estas acabado!-Grito Robin y una ráfaga de viento fue directamente a la auriga haciendo que desapareciera, el estratega se descuido por un momento y no logro notar que una auriga traía lanza e iba directamente atacarlo.

El estratega no tenía nada para defenderse así que cerró sus ojos hasta que oyó que una espada choco con la lanza, finalmente abrió los ojos y encontró que la auriga desapareció y la princesa del futuro estaba enfrente de él. –Deberías de enfocarte más idiota-dijo Lucina. –Gracias mamá-respondió con sarcasmo Robin.

* * *

Después de unas horas terminaron finalmente con todos los resurrectos por suerte solamente habían pocos heridos, pero con heridas no muy graves.

El estratega dio un suspiro grande estaba esperando que Chrom se despertara para explicarle todo pero al parecer la suerte le estaba jugando una mala.

-Bien destino si me quieres matar hazlo rápido-susurro para sí mismo Robin. El estratega se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí sin saber qué hacer y más cuando Lucina y su hija estaban entrenando o estaban viendo a los heridos con Lissa.

Robin fue a la tienda de su "mejor" amigo y vio que estaba despierto sobándose donde le había dado el golpe.

-Uhh ¿Chrom?-Pregunto Robin, el príncipe volteo para ver a su amigo y saludo con su mano libre. – Robin, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Chrom viendo como su amigo estaba sudando de miedo. –¿N-n-no estásenojadoporqueestoyligandocontuhijasintupermiso?-Respondió Robin rápidamente, su amigo se quedo confuso.

-¿Podrías repetirlo?-Pregunto Chrom. –¿No estás enojado porque estoy ligando con tu hija sin tu permiso?-Respondió Robin y cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor. –No, no estoy enojado por eso.. si no porque no me tuviste confianza en decírmelo-Respondió el príncipe con una mini-sonrisa en su cara.

-B-bueno..es que.. cuando Iñigo ya sabes.. lo que le hizo a Lucina… casi lo matas si no fuera porque yo y Gaius te detuvimos-dijo Robin. –¡Pero se lo merecía! ¡nadie toca a mi hija en sus partes intimas!-exclamo Chrom. –Sí, si lo que digas… pero si quieres meterme un puñetazo en la cara adelante-dijo Robin y el príncipe lo golpeo lo más fuerte posible con su puño haciendo que cayera al piso, el golpe se oyó por todo el campamento.

Lissa, Morgan y Lucina fueron a ver si estaba bien su hermano/padre/abuelo. Lo que encontraron fue a un estratega tirado en el piso mientras que el príncipe le daba cachetadas no muy fuertes para despertarlo.

-¿Chrom qué diablos paso?-Pregunto Lissa mientras veía como Chrom seguía cacheteando a su amigo. –Se puede decir que.. el me pidió que si le quería meter un puñetazo en la cara.. así que lo hice-Respondió Chrom. –¿Padre enserio?-dijo Lucina y con la palma de su mano derecha se golpeo la frente. –Wow…-dijo Morgan.

-¿Verdad Robin?...-dijo Chrom; nada paso. –Lissa te lo encargo ¿sí?-dijo el príncipe. –Si échale todo a tu hermanita-se quejo Lissa. –Tía Lissa, yo me encargo de Robin-dijo Lucina y arrastro a Robin afuera de la tienda, Morgan solamente se encogió de hombros y siguió a su madre.

* * *

**_Quedo DEMASIADO largo para ser un oneshot(creo que se escribía así) lo se, pero es que me dieron demasiados ataques de inspiración y salió esto.. quizás no hayan quedado muy bien las personalidades pero algo es algo, además es la primera vez que escribo en esta sección donde la zona español esta bien muerta(la verdad espero que algún día sea grande). bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir con mi 2 fic. No se olviden dejar un review ayuda mucho y más que sigo siendo un novato ¡Hasta el próximo fic! ¡Chao!_**


	2. -Especial-

**_¡Hola! hace tiempo que no escribía algo pero bueno..por lo menos pude escribir un oneshot relacionado con este fic, sería más bien como una semi-secuela después de lo que ocurrió y más blablabla bueno siguen siendo las mismas parejas que las del 1 cap. sin más que decir ¡espero que disfruten este especial!_**

* * *

Oh un día pacifico en Ylisse sin Grima ni nada por el estilo, habían pasado 2 años del regreso del Gran Estratega y también de la recibida "cariñosa" de su esposa.

Ahora era el cumpleaños del estratega que ni si quiera se acordaba, además de que algunos tenían.. problemas en hacerla debido a que se acordaron en ese mismo día.

-¿¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES COMO PUDE OLVIDARME EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI MEJOR AMIGO!?-Grito Chrom y se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, Frederick y Lissa eran presentes de todos los golpes de el Exalto.

-Milord de hecho..nosotros no sabemos su verdadero cumpleaños.. solamente usted dijo que sería este mismo día que lo encontramos dormido a campo abierto-dijo Frederick en un intento de que el Exalto se dejara de golpear con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, Lissa al contrario se estaba muriendo de risa.

-Si si como sea Frederick pero..pero.. ¡de seguro va a despertar y va a matarnos por no acordarnos..!-Exclamo Chrom mientras sostenía de los hombros a una Morgan confundida que solamente pasaba por ahí.

-Ehh..abuelo…¿me podrías dejar ya?.. tengo demasiada hambre y si no me sueltas juro que morderé tu brazo-dijo Morgan, el Exalto hizo lo que dijo la joven estratega que solamente dijo en voz baja un "Gracias".

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Chrom te ves tan gracioso! ¡Jajajaja!-Exclamo Lissa mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. –Milady en lugar de burlarse de nuestro Exalto, ¿no debería de ayudarlo?..-Pregunto Frederick, la rubia pensó por unos momentos y dijo –¿Sabes Freddybear? Le debería de pedirle ayuda a su hija ya que ella puede hacer algo para entretenerlo-.

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡LUCINA ES LA CLAVE! ¡AHORITA DEBERÍA DE ESTAR DESPIERTA!-Grito Chrom mientras sacaba su cabeza de una pared y salió corriendo en una dirección aleatoria.

-Milord/Chrom.. es el otro lado-dijeron al mismo tiempo Lissa y Frederick, el Exalto dejo de correr y salió corriendo en la dirección correcta mientras decía: "¡Ya lo sabía s-solamente estaba calentando!".

* * *

Lucina se encontraba tomando tranquilamente un poco de café mientras pensaba en las cosas que podría hacer este día.

-¡LUCINAAAAA! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!-Grito una voz, la princesa se sorprendió lo cual provoco que escupiera su café.

Lucina volteo para ver quién fue el que había gritado, lo cual se arrepintió ya que vio a su padre corriendo como loco hacía ella.

-P-padre no..-susurro Lucina con miedo después de recordar las estupideces que podría hacer cuando corría y gritaba.

Chrom se detuvo cuando quedo enfrente de su hija muriendo de miedo. –Lucina…necesito..tu..ayuda…-dijo jadeando el Exalto y puso sus manos en las rodillas, la princesa se quedo confusa ¿Por qué diablos le pediría ayuda su padre?

Los 2 quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que la princesa decidió hablar. –Umm..bueno.. ¿Qué necesitas padre?-Pregunto Lucina. –Necesito que distraigas a Robin con todo lo que sea necesario sin importar si son actos raros,etc.-Respondió Chrom mientras se estiraba.

-..Entiendo haré lo que pueda para distraerlo y sacarlo de aquí a patadas si es necesario-Dijo Lucina y salió en busca de Robin.

El Exalto cuando vio que su hija se había ido saco de inmediato una hoja con las cosas que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Robin apenas se había despertado, pero eso no impedía la lectura de sus libros majicos digo digo mágicos.

-Siento que hoy es un día importante..iré a preguntarle a Chrom-pensó el estratega y cerro su libro.

Robin estaba saliendo en busca de su amigo, pero de repente apareció Lucina y bloqueo su camino.

-Ehh…¿Buenos días Lucina?-Dijo Robin un poco confundido. –¡B-buenos días Robin! ¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué no vamos hacer cosas lejos de aquí?-Respondió rápidamente Lucina mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-pues yo no tenía nada planeado más que ver a Chrom pero- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES!? ¡L-Luci espera!-Grito Robin en un intento de detener a Lucina que lo agarro del brazo y empezó a ir en dirección de la salida del castillo.

* * *

Chrom se encontraba con todos los Custodios en el patio trasero del castillo mientras una Morgan estaba atada a su cintura para que no escapara y fuera en busca de su padre para avisarle.

-Bien Custodios hoy los he reunido porque es el cumpleaños de nuestro tonto digo ¡gran estratega! Y necesito su ayuda para armar una fiesta genial-dijo Chrom los Custodios en respuesta dieron gritos de afirmación.

-Abuelo..enserio..¿por qué razón estoy atada a tu cintura..?-Pregunto Morgan mientras intentaba mover sus brazos. –Porque de seguro vas con tu padre y destruyes mis planes magníficos-Respondió Chrom y saco la lista con lo que iba a hacer cada Custodio. –Vaya ¿desde cuándo mi abuelo piensa? Seguro que se destruirá el mundo o mi padre y madre harán que nazca en esta época-dijo en voz baja Morgan.

-Bien entonces tu lo agarras y yo lo golpeo ¿no?-Pregunto Vaike, Chrom se hizo un facepalm y respondió –No Vaike, tu vas a entretener a Robin si Lucina no puede contenerlo.. aunque lo dudo mucho-.

* * *

Robin estaba siendo arrastrado por toda la ciudad de Ylisse sin razón alguna mientras Lucina compraba algunas cosas.

-…¿Sabes? Puedo caminar..-dijo Robin mientras era arrastrado a una tienda de ropa para chicas. –Me vale un comino Robin-Respondió Lucina, el estratega grito a todos los cielos por el sufrimiento que iba a comenzar.

* * *

Chrom se encontraba arreglando todo el patio trasero de su castillo junto Lissa y Frederick mientras que los restantes estaban cocinando, jugando u observaban si venía Robin.

-Lissa pásame ese adorno de dragón-dijo Chrom. –¡Claro tontorrón!-Respondió Lissa mientras jugaba con el adorno. –Lissa..no estoy para jugar solamente pásamelo-dijo Chrom. –¡Ven por el si puedes!-dijo la rubia y salió corriendo, el peli-azul que estaba subido en Frederick tuvo que bajarse, pero todo termino mal.

* * *

Cherche(Zelcher) se encontraba cocinando junto con Olivia y otras cuantas chicas que SI sabían cocinar.

-Olivia ¿cuántos llevamos?-Pregunto Cherche(Zelcher), Olivia empezó a contar una pila llena de mini-pasteles. –Uhh l-llevamos 34…-Respondió la bailarina.

-¿Cómo que 34? Yo había contado unos 50…-dijo Cherche(Zelcher) y se puso a pensar cómo diablos habían desaparecido hasta que volteo a ver a un Stahl con un mini-pastel a la mano.

-..¿Enserio Stahl?..-Pregunto con un poco de furia Cherche(Zelcher). –Uhh..es que tenía hambre y..ya sabes..-Respondió Stahl. –Tienes 10 malditos segundos para salir corriendo de aquí maldito..si no los aprovechas tu trasero será quemado o peor-dijo Cherche(Zelcher) mientras sacaba de la nada una hacha, el caballero salió corriendo como si no hubiera fin.

* * *

Nowi se encontraba jugando tranquilamente junto con los niños de esa época que en específicos eran Owain, Cynthia, Lucina, Brady y Severa.

-¡Baarr! ¡soy el dragón malvado y voy a destruirlos!-Dijo Nowi mientras estaba en su forma dragón solamente de un color..negro.

-¡No te tememos dragón tonto! ¡Al ataque mis amigos!-Grito pequeña Lucina y todos los descendientes se abalanzaron contra la manakete lo que no sabían es que detrás de ellos se encontraba un Stahl corriendo de una Cherche(Zelcher) furiosa subida en Minerva mientras lanzaba hachas a lo loco.

* * *

Gaius se encontraba observando si llegaba su amigo "burbujas" y hacer la señal..desconocida. –Oye azul, ¿cómo va a saber tu hija que ya hemos terminado de hacer todas las decoraciones y todo eso?-Pregunto el ladrón mientras comía un chicle, el Exalto que ya había terminado de adornar una parte le respondió-¿Eres un ladrón no? Pues búscala, pero sin llamar la atención de Robin-.

-Entendido azul-dijo Gaius y desapareció mágicamente.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche y Robin seguía siendo "torturado" por su amada esposa. –Lucinaaa ¿¡por qué diablos hemos estado casi todo el día fuera del castillo!?-Pregunto Robin mientras era arrastrado por las calles de Ylisse.

-Solamente espera y veras, no te desesperes-Respondió tranquilamente Lucina que miraba el cielo y se sorprendió cuando vio a Gaius subido en un edificio con una bandera de "¡Ya pueden regresar al castillo!"

-Bien parece que ya es hora-susurro la princesa y empezó a jalar demasiado rápido al estratega. –¡Mii brazoooo!-Grito Robin.

* * *

Todos los Custodios menos Gaius estaban escondidos esperando al Gran Estratega, el Exalto estaba contando mentalmente para no arruinar todo.

El ladrón apareció levantando una bandera de "Ya le dije", Chrom suspiro de alivio hasta que oyó unos pasos junto quejas del estratega.

-Oye ya deja de arrastrarme y.. ¡Quítame esta venda de los ojos!-Grito Robin mientras intentaba quitarse la venda que tenía, Lucina solamente dio un suspiro y se la quito. El estratega cuando abrió sus ojos se quedo sorprendido todo estaba bien decorado, después de unos segundos salieron todos los Custodios y gritaron –¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROBIN!-

Robin se quedo sin nada que decir hasta que encontró las palabras correctas.-C-chicos.. ¿hicieron todo esto por m-mí..?-Pregunto el estratega. –¡SI!-Respondieron los Custodios al mismo tiempo. –Creo que no querrán esperar así que.. ¡que empiece la fiesta!-Grito Robin.

* * *

Todos disfrutaban tranquilamente la fiesta hablaban, competían en cosas sin sentido y comían, pero la familia real (incluyendo al estratega y su hija) estaban caminando en lo más profundo de un bosque cercano.

-Uhh Chrom, ¿por qué rayos estamos caminando sin sentido alguno?-Pregunto Robin mientras seguía caminando. –Solamente te diré que es un animal que has deseado-Respondió Chrom mientras aceleraba el paso, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un lugar lleno de flores de distintos colores, de inmediato todos se detuvieron dejando al estratega confuso.

-Uhh ¿Chrom?-Pregunto Robin confundido, El Exalto ignoro eso y hizo un chiflido que resonó por todo el lugar.

De repente se oyó un rugido como de un wyvern junto con aleteos, el estratega estaba más confundido hasta que razono por unos momentos.

Un wyvern de color negro apareció por los cielos y de inmediato fue en picada en la dirección donde estaban todos.

Robin estaba a punto de gritar de alegría y abrazar a Chrom, pero espero que el wyvern llegara a tierra.

El wyvern negro se detuvo cuando quedo enfrente de la familia real. –Chrom..quizás seas estúpido pero.. ¡esto es lo mejor que has hecho en tu estúpida vida llena de misterios!-Exclamo con emoción Robin y le dio un abrazo de oso a su amigo Chrom, después de eso se subió en el wyvern mientras exclamaba "¡Tu nombre será Draco y serás el amo de todos los wyverns! ¡Ukelelele!"

Los de la familia real rieron nerviosamente sabiendo que perderían su estratega por unas…semanas.

* * *

**_Lo siento si no quedo bien y todo eso, pero andaba un poco apresurado porque casi este día no podré estar en mi lap uwu.. Además el cumpleaños de mi Robin coincide con el mio jujuju que plan macabro (?) okno xD umm..sobre el one-shot de los clones(los que han leído mi perfil sabrán a que me refiero y si no ¡fuera de aquí!... era broma xD) lo estoy pensando porque no soy de esos tipos que escriban cosas deprimidas :I Bueno.. Espero que les haya gustado y ahora SI hasta el próximo fic ¡chao! _**


End file.
